


天鹅之死

by SierraLX



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: M/M, Other, 上一任头鹅, 死亡, 永生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLX/pseuds/SierraLX
Summary: 传说中，头鹅的生命像一条没有终点的射线。其它天鹅的寿命，只是头鹅漫长生命线中的短短一寸。头鹅见证了族群的更迭，见证了一代代天鹅们的新生和死亡。可它自己的旅途太过漫长，它回首看不到生命的起始，向前望不见死亡的终结……
Relationships: Prince/Stranger (Swan Lake - Bourne), Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)
Kudos: 1





	天鹅之死

**Author's Note:**

> 主头鹅视角，代入Liam(Prince)和Will(Swan)，不过反正ooc代入谁都行……第三方（上一任头鹅）介入性预警。

金黄的圆月挂在空中，周围是墨色般浓稠的黑夜。

水波飞速逃离岸边，被搅乱的湖面逐渐归于平静。狩猎归来的群鹅安定下来，把修长的头颈埋进丰厚的羽翼中安眠。

又是这样的夜晚。头鹅轻轻撕咬着它的羽毛，试图压下那些繁乱而躁动的思绪。

群鹅会衰老死去，头鹅却是永生。跟随着它们的王，群鹅飞过无尽的日夜。它们的外表与普通天鹅无异，却以猎食人类的欲望为生。每当死亡降临到又一个求而不得的人类身上时，敏感的头鹅就会嗅到那气息。

鹅群守候在行将就木的躯体旁，等待鲜活的热望挣脱人类躯壳束缚的那一刻。

“守候死亡的白色幽灵啊，你们还能从我这儿带走什么呢？”

最近一次狩猎，头鹅听见了一句极低的呢喃，它发现病榻上那女人的眼睛直直地注视着它，终于失去了焦距。

听懂人类的语言——这从未发生过的事情，让它有一瞬间的失神。

疑问没有得到回答，精神游丝从女人久病虚弱的身体中抽离出来，转瞬间便被鹅群分而食之。头鹅尝到了那女人的心事，微妙而陌生的情绪在它体内升腾着，悲伤却又蕴含着无限柔情。它看到了一些零散的记忆碎片：乡间原野和奢华的名利场，亲吻缠绵的男女，落在信纸上的眼泪……这是那女人残余的记忆，远远地隔了一层屏障，并不清晰。

月色更亮了，头鹅抖了抖它的羽毛，感到生存的威胁正在暗处隐秘地膨胀起来。尽管它已带领群鹅多年，也教训过不少骄傲的挑战者。但自然法则告诉它，如果不多加警惕，群鹅中新生的王终会将它打败，永生的庇佑会随地位衰落而消逝——正如同它杀死上一任头鹅。而现在，那赖以生存的狩猎本能似乎正以一种未知的方式反噬它，预示着不寻常的变化。

湖水像一面镜子，清晰地映出头鹅的倒影。因撕咬而变得杂乱的羽毛让它想起那场激烈的战斗，赢得胜利并不轻松，它用尖锐的喙和宽大的翅膀发出致命一击时，昔日的王没有躲避。

杀戮和血腥驱散了人类残留的情思，野性回归，一切如故。

鹅群在城市上空盘旋。并不是每次都能找到那些满载欲望的灵魂，大多数时候，它们在等待，诱惑纯粹的灵魂落入甜美的陷阱。

夜晚，它们会飞回城市公园的湖边休息。除了一位偶尔来投食的老太太，这地方并不常有人光顾。然而这天，鹅群却因一位不速之客在天空逡巡，许久不落。

头鹅感知到了忧伤的气息。它带领群鹅飞回岸边，便望见一个黑影向湖水深处走去。水淹没了他的喉咙，那人的脚步却没有放慢。他向前几步，完全消失在湖中了。

本能迫使头鹅感受那扑面而来的情绪。水面之下，那人的思绪毫无防备地张开着，它几乎不费力地进入了他的世界：母亲，宫廷，女友，还有那些隐藏的、无处不在的嘲弄……这一切对它而言如此陌生，又在与其它繁杂纷乱的人类记忆混合之后变得清晰。

他是王子，是国家未来的王。头鹅察觉到那人的身心都在下沉坠落，湖水变成了冰窟，寒意刺进骨头里。死亡离他如此之近，让它也觉得被冰冷包围。

然而，绝望背后，呼唤声吸引着头鹅。那是一种干净而纯粹的欲望，丝毫没有濒死之人的苦涩不甘，却又近乎执着地渴望着爱和温柔。那是一种小心翼翼的渴求，即使冒着被践踏的风险也在所不惜。头鹅知道，那是能拯救王子的浮木。

在那瞬间，头鹅意识到自己并不想让这种欲望成为鹅群的食物。

它想把这灵魂从死亡的路上捞回来，它想成为他的浮木。

王子从短暂的昏迷中苏醒过来，他好奇地注视着鹅群，眼底的清澈逐渐染上了痴迷。他静止在湖水中，看着鹅群，看着鹅群中最优雅强壮的头鹅。

并非所有人类都能看见这群天鹅，王子却对天鹅的存在深信不疑。当他伸出手来试着触碰它时，头鹅还未能适应这唐突的热情。群鹅逼近了，用尖利的喙和有力的翅膀威胁警告他。王子的心中萌生出细微的恐惧，却并没有逃开。

鹅群没有发动攻击。坚硬的羽毛触感落在背上，那是个生涩的“拥抱”。王子解除了自我保护的姿势，温柔地回应头鹅。当头鹅用宽大的翅膀托起他的手臂时，他也用手指蹭进细腻丰满的羽毛，抚摸头鹅的身体，任那修长的脖颈与他相缠。 

头鹅忽觉自己有了人类的情绪，它看见精神游丝环绕在他们周围。微弱的渴求变得强烈，催生出浓烈的爱欲。他们亲吻、纠缠、做爱，想要把彼此揉进身体里，成为骨血中的一部分。

情欲飘散在湖面上，安抚了躁动的群鹅。王子眼前的一切变得模糊，他分不清是自己变得更像天鹅，还是眼前的天鹅变得更像人类。他看见了一张陌生又熟悉的脸，额间生着天鹅的印记，覆在皮肤上的翅膀化作人类的手臂。他觉得自己成为了鹅群中的一员，那样轻松地在水面上游弋，只要张开双翼，就能飞离湖水和地面。

鹅群远去的时候，他怅然若失，胸中却充盈着某种崭新的希望。快乐让他的心疯狂跳动起来，他撕碎了写就的遗书，在深夜的城市公园肆意奔跑，听见耳边的风都在为他祝贺。当他看见前来投喂天鹅的老妇人时，他兴奋地亲吻了她，惊得老太太洒落了一地饲料。

天鹅是真实存在的，他还会遇见它们。

鹅群在城市上空盘旋。它们已经许久没有享受过充足美味的食物，人类对名利和生存的欲望如此强烈纷乱，给了头鹅错误的信息，可那种欲望一旦脱离躯体便消失在空气中。鹅群感到失落，它们飞到墓地上空，捕捉那些稀薄而无生气的残念。它们为此相互争斗厮杀，躲避饥饿带来的死亡。

没有食物对鹅群而言无异于经历寒冬，头鹅为此而忧愁，却还是藏了一个秘密。每当鹅群掠过皇宫上空时，头鹅会听见王子的心事。王子在呼唤天鹅。天鹅没有来，王子便陷入日复一日的寻找和等待。

“天鹅是虚幻的。”人们说，王子却始终固执地寻求着。

王子的心像一本打开的书，不知觉中，他把锋利的刀交到恋人手上。

“天鹅是虚幻的。”头鹅知道，这是杀死王子最好的武器。爱与缠绵之后的背叛会化作最锋利的箭矢，血淋淋地划破那颗脆弱的心。群鹅对情感无知无觉，它们不会知道这些。

天鹅会给王子带来死亡。

头鹅放任胸中那阵绵密的疼痛滋长。

女佣替王子整理好领巾，华贵的礼服被熨烫得妥帖合身。今天就是皇家舞会，女王特意邀请了年轻美貌的公主们，为王子征选未来的伴侣。

王子看上去心不在焉，他看着镜中的自己，陷入沉思。

头鹅隐匿在卧室窗外的植物丛中，窥伺着王子。

“你在这湖里看见过天鹅吗？”头鹅听见王子的声音从很远的地方传来，那是他回忆里的声音。

“噢当然没有。”苍老的女声回答，“是我的父亲让我这么做的。他说这湖里有天鹅，我每天都来喂饲料，但我并不能看见它们。”

头鹅思索了一会儿，才想起每天在湖岸投喂的老妇人。

“他是个庄园主，年轻时疯过一阵子，整天念着天鹅。后来他的疯病好了，就让人把庄园池塘里所有的天鹅都杀死了。至于为什么要这么做，他从来不说。”老妇人叹了一口气，“我们都以为是那场疯病给他留下的创伤。但是在他留给我的遗嘱里，却要求我每天都来这里喂天鹅。”

突然，老妇人想起了什么：“你遇见过这里的天鹅吗？”

“孩子，我必须说……”她的语气变得严肃，“也许这会很痛苦，但请你走得远远的，离开它们。它们非常美丽，足以让看到它们的人沉迷，但却是危险的生物。”

“它们救了我的命。”

“只有将死之人才能看到天鹅，在那之前看到鹅群的人，必会遭受厄运。”

王子沉默着。

“我父亲写过一些信，他把它们藏了起来，直到他死后我们才意外得知。那些信，每一封都与天鹅有关。我试图说服自己相信那些不过是他发疯时写的话，可我没法欺骗自己……他在信里说，他爱上了一只天鹅，最后却开枪杀死了它。”

感知突然中断，头鹅感觉到一声凄厉的嘶叫在身体里炸开。上一任头鹅临死时的哀鸣，久远得如同上一世，却又刻骨地清晰。陌生的记忆和情绪侵占了头鹅的身体——另一只头鹅的记忆，另一段漫长的生命，许多画面走马灯般掠过眼前。

在遥远的曾经，鹅群中的王还能自如地化身成人形的时候，年轻单纯的头鹅落入了人类的圈套。那一枪彻底杀死了头鹅的心，永生不死成了最恶毒的惩罚和诅咒。这段意识在世间漂泊了太久，太多得不到答案的疑问，让嫉妒和仇恨在里边深扎了根。

头鹅在剧烈的冲击中失去了意识，再清醒时，它发现自己的意识游离于一具人形躯体之外。熟悉的气息使它认出那是自己的身体，入侵者在那周围筑起了坚实的障壁，把它的意识拦截在外——那久远的、邪恶的力量在借它的身体实施报复。

头鹅眼睁睁看着它的恋人被践踏着丢掉最后一点自尊，却还是忍不住伸出手触碰那具熟悉的身体。即使它现在只是一缕漂浮的游魂，也还是感觉到有什么东西永久地碎裂了。

它看见王子的眼睛在交媾中被情欲浸染，他们的身体抵死缠绵，王子把易碎而隐秘的渴望捧到那人眼前，就像他们初遇的那个夜晚。

激情褪去后，捕捉到王子倾慕的视线，那人的嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑。他让额间隐去的天鹅印记重新显露，神情变得极其温柔缱绻。他抓过王子的手，抚摸那印记、嘴唇、胸膛，直至腰腹下的欲望。他的嘴唇轻擦过王子的耳畔，注视着虚空中那缕游魂的方向：

“只有我才是真实的，你的天鹅又在哪里呢？”

当那双眼睛挑衅地看向它时，与生俱来的杀戮本能闯进头鹅的意识里。

可那些属于人类的思想在抵抗——头鹅觉得那情感让它如此痛苦，又如此茫然。

舞会在混乱中收场，陌生来客也消失在人群中。头鹅看见身体里那团入侵的意识随时间流逝而变得孱弱，气数将尽。

“为什么？”

“你对族群的背叛触发了我的诅咒。从湖畔那个夜晚开始，你就不再受永生的庇佑了。不只是王子，你也会死。”

“你爱的也是人类。”

“我恨他！”

“可你没有杀他。”

“你和我是一样的。那些思想、记忆和情绪让我们变得更像人类，可我们永远不是他们，我们变成了人类的猎物。”头鹅眼见它的身体恢复成天鹅的形态，那团意识飘散到空气中，变得更加微弱。

“回到鹅群中吧，你走得太远了。”

变形的消耗让这具躯体变得虚弱。群鹅在附近。王子对天鹅执念随梦境飘出卧室的窗棂，那意念是从未有过的哀烈，几乎要让头鹅落下泪来。

从未有人类这样呼唤过天鹅。

猎物的献祭让群鹅发出亢奋的嘶鸣。天鹅落在地板上，落在卧室的窗台和床边。

传说中，头鹅的生命像一条没有终点的射线。其它天鹅的寿命，只是头鹅漫长生命线中的短短一寸。头鹅见证了族群的更迭，见证了一代代天鹅们的新生和死亡。可它自己的旅途太过漫长，它回首看不到生命的起始，向前望不见死亡的终结。

遇见王子之后，它开始知道什么是孤独。王子的亲吻和拥抱，教会它如何摆脱孤独。月色照亮湖水的那个夜晚，在王子的眼睛里，它看到了生命的终点。

当头鹅把王子护在宽大的羽翼之下时，群鹅因为领袖的背叛发出愤怒的嘶鸣。死亡在对分离的痛苦和恐惧中降临。幸好，当一切归于平静之后，那个始终向它敞开，呼唤它的灵魂，让头鹅找到了王子。 

天鹅让疲惫的恋人在它的臂弯中安睡。它感受过太多人类面对死亡时的恐惧，王子的思绪悲伤而迷茫。看着他紧闭的双眼，头鹅那颗被温暖和满足包裹着的心也夹杂着些许不安。

它不知道那双眼睛睁开后，是否会因为迷恋天鹅所带来的死亡而染上恐惧和悔恨。他们离开了各自的族群，他们不知道接下来会发生什么，要去哪里。接下来的路，他们只有彼此……


End file.
